


So Many Lovers, So Little Time

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-03
Updated: 2004-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy comes to LA. She’s brought a few people with her and wackiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Disclaimer: All the characters within the Buffy and Angel Universe belong to their God: Joss. I just like to play with them.  
Spoilers: Anything up to “The Girl In Question” is fair game.  
Author’s Note: Based on the “Pick from a Hat” challenge by Dan. (http://danknight.gossimer.net/pickfromahat.html)   
This takes place during season five of Angel. Anya never died because, gosh darn it, it makes it a lot easier for me. Angel letting that cult have the baby never happened.  
This is my first time writing slash so any comments and constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
Pairings: Wes/Immortal, Wes/Spike, Wes/Faith, Wes/Angel and Wes/Anya.   
Feedback: You know it!

 

Wesley walked in his office and realized for the first time how cluttered it had become. There were books and papers laying everywhere and all of it about the great, ancient God Illyria. He decided he should get someone to pick it all up. He no longer had the desire to study about or help guide the old being. Her impersonation of Fred was a big wake up call. 

The night before Wesley laid in bed thinking. He was tired of being consumed with the past. He was finally going to start anew and forget every failure and say goodbye to complicated relationships. Since he couldn’t have Fred, he really didn’t care to have any kind of relationship anyway. All he was going to do was go into work everyday and try to do as much good as he could while working for an evil law firm.

Wes walked out of his office toward the receptionist desk where the perky, dead secretary sat. 

“Harmony, can you have housekeeping tidy up my office.”

“Sure thing boss.” Harmony smiled at Wes. Wesley turned to go to Angel’s office to hear about his trip to Italy. “Uh, Wes I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” Harmony said as if she was a bit nervous.

“Why not?” Wes sounded a bit annoyed.

“Because it’s really embarrassing how Angel and Spike fight over Buffy.” A voice from behind him said. 

Wes turned around. “Faith.” Wes said emotionless.

“Wes.” Faith said with the same lack of emotion but then smiled at him. She looked him up and down inspecting her ex-watcher. “Wow you look like shit. When’s the last time you slept?”

“I don’t really remember but thank you for your concern.” Wes said dryly. “What are you doing in town?”

“I came with Buffy. She’s here to apologize to Angel about the Immortal’s prank and to kill Spike for not telling her he’s alive.” Faith chuckled. 

“The Immortal?” Wes wondered if it was the infamous Immortal he had studied during his time at the Watcher Academy. There wasn’t a lot of detailed information on the being but it was known that he was hated and feared by many.

“Yeah, B’s new man.”

“Oh, I see. Well, that still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“Well I wanted to see if it was true. If Angel and Co. really joined Evil Inc. and goddamn it’s true” There was a moment of awkward silence in which they stood staring at each other. Finally, Faith broke the silence, “Maybe after work you and I can go for a drink.”

Wes was taken aback by her suggestion. Did she think they were friends because he broke her out of jail? Was she looking for some Watcher and Slayer bonding time? Maybe it was just the first thing that popped into her head. Whatever the reason he didn’t care too much; at least he could actually have a reason to go get shit faced. “Sure, that would be…nice.”


	2. Chapter 2

Faith had wanted to meet at some dive on the other side of town called Dominic's. He walked in and it wasn't anything special; there were certainly a dozen places just like it that would have been much easier to get to. He spotted Faith on the dance floor dancing seductively from guy to guy to girl. If they only knew how dangerous she was but then that was probably what attracted them to her.

Faith looked as if she was having a good time so he didn't want to disturb her. He walked over to the bar and ordered a scotch. He drank his drink fast while watching Faith. She still had no idea he was there yet. He ordered a second drink. He was about to take a sip but he noticed a man walking towards him. The man was eying him up and down. A chill ran up and down Wesley's spine. The man was tall, dark and one couldn't really say handsome but not ugly. He had one of those faces that kind of looks like someone you know. Basically the man was average yet he had this power and charisma that came through his whole being.

"Handsome, tortured, and drinks scotch like its water." The man had an accent but Wes couldn't exactly make out what it was, "You must be Mr. Wyndam-Pryce."

"Yes I am. Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Immortal." the man said smugly.

"The Immortal?" 

"You've heard of me." The Immortal seemed quite proud of himself.

"Hey, Wes!" Faith finally had noticed Wes' presence. "I see you're getting all chummy with Immy." She looked at the Immortal, "Where's B?"

"She was...held up." The Immortal replied with a bit of annoyance in his tone. "She should be here eventually."

They moved to a booth that was towards the back where it was much more private. Faith slid in and Wes sat next to her while The Immortal sat across from them. Wes was starting to realize this invite was as much about business as it was about fun. He turned to Faith, "Another apocalypse coming?"

"Yeah. I know. Apocalypse. Big deal." Faith leaned in closer to Wes. "What makes this Apocalypse scary is that it's getting a big help from Angel."

Wesley couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Are you saying Angel has gone...evil?"

"Not exactly." The Immortal sighed and continued. "Mr. Pryce you are a smart man. You must have had your suspicions on why Wolfram and Hart gave you power to their LA offices without asking for anything in return."

"I must admit I did." Wes thought of Fred and how she had said in her last hours that it was a mistake to have ever stepped into that building.

"You've had a great loss." The Immortal said with what seemed like genuine concern.

Wesley looked down at his drink and softly said, "Yes." Faith reached for his hand but he pulled away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Mr. Pryce...Wesley...The Partners had hoped that Angel would be so distracted trying to run Wolfram and Hart that he would forget his mission."

"And it's worked...on all of us." Wes said sadly. 

Faith's cell phone started to ring. "Hey, yeah we're here. What? Oh, yeah. Huh? Wait. I can't hear you…your breaking up." she looked at Wes. "Can you scootch over?"

Wes let Faith out and sat back down. He looked at the Immortal who gazed back at him. Wes for the first time realized how hypnotizing this man's eyes were.

"You thought you didn't deserve her but have you ever thought she didn't deserve you?"

"I beg your pardon." Wes couldn't believe the audacity of the man sitting in front of him.

"You didn't even sleep with her because you thought she was so pure. Truth is she wasn't. She was just a woman with needs any woman has. You are so wild, so dangerous.” the Immortal talked in a low seductive tone, “You need someone who'll hurt you in all the right ways but also want someone you can devour. You so badly wanted to devour her but you felt guilty for wanting to do such bad, dirty things. It would have been so easy to take her, hold her down and pound into her like you wanted, like she wanted you, to do."

Wes had no response for the Immortal. A part of Wesley wanted to deck him for slandering the love of his life but the other part was perversely turned on. 

"Guess who I found?" Faith said brightly. Both the Immortal and Wesley looked up to see Faith with Buffy, Spike and Anya beside her. 

Wes gulped down his drink. "Excuse me." He got up and headed for the men's room. He splashed some water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He was tired. Tired of fighting, of losing loved ones, and of bad memories. Someone came into the bathroom and he turned to see the Immortal. They looked at each other for a second and then Wes pushed The Immortal up against the wall kissing him urgently. The Immortal didn't pull back or voice any objections. 

They grabbed at each other roughly. Wesley never realized how erotic kissing another man would be. The Immortal was so strong; he could probably crush Wesley if he wanted to and Wesley liked that. He could feel the Immortal's arousal pressing into him and his pressed into the Immortal. The more Wesley kissed this man the more he wanted to prove he could please him. Wes began kissing down his neck and chest until he was on his knees.

Wes unzipped the Immortal's pants and pulled out his penis. Wes was a bit nervous at first; when it came to going down on women he knew he was great but going down on a man was something he never did before. He figured it couldn't be that hard as long as he tried to do what he usually likes. He licked the tip and was surprised at how much he liked the taste. He continued to lick down to the base and then back up to the tip where he tasted the precum that was dripping out. He put the head in his mouth and began to suck. Wes figured he was doing something right since the Immortal was moaning sounds of pleasure.

Wesley grabbed The Immortal's cock with his right hand and with his left cupped and caressed the Immortal's balls. He put more into his mouth and his mouth and hand fiercely went up and down the Immortal's shaft. Wes' jaw was starting to bother him a little but he didn't care. He wanted the Immortal to shoot his cum into his mouth. The Immortal wrapped his hands around Wesley's hair and moaned in a language Wesley didn't recognize. The much older man couldn't control himself any longer and spilled his hot juice into the younger man's mouth.

Wesley had become so hard that it almost ached. He wanted The Immortal's warm mouth around his erection but Wesley was disappointed. The Immortal without a word or a "thank you" straightened himself out and walked out of the bathroom. Wesley was left stunned (and still kneeling on the floor) that the Immortal would be so rude to not return the favor. He was thinking about jerking off right there in that bathroom but then a big, biker with a tattoo on his right arm that said “Born to Raise Hell.” walked in. Wes figured he could wait till he got home. When he left the bathroom, he saw Spike and Faith sitting on one side of the table and Anya sitting opposite from them. The Immortal and Buffy were standing a little a ways from the table obviously talking about something important. Buffy looked a little put off but then her supernatural boyfriend pulled her in for a quick, romantic kiss. When she broke away from him, she seemed a little happier.

Buffy sat next to Anya and the Immortal sat at the end. Wesley noticed the Immortal shoot a look at Spike as he territorially put his arm around Buffy. “Greedy Bastard” was all Wes could think. Wes sat next to Faith who gave him a look of concern. “Are you alright Wes?”

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure?” The man sitting across from him smirked. “You seem a bit…frustrated.”

“I said I’m fine.” Wesley looked around at his companions, “Can we please cut to the chase so I can get drunk.”

“Giles said a lot of things about you but he never said you were cranky.” the blonde ex-demon observed.

Buffy ignored Anya’s comment, “I agree with you, Wes. Let’s cut to the chase: The Senior Partners are planning something big and your friend Illyria…”

“She’s not my friend.”

“Okay, your not friend who’s an evil ex-goddess that you’ve been helping to keep alive plays a major role in the Partners’ plan.”

“Illyria realizes she can never have the power she once had. She’s been trying to live among humans.” Wes couldn’t believe it but even after all that has happened he still felt a need to protect that creature.

“Listen, mate,” Spike started to chime in, “I know that’s what she’s trying to do but you know more than anybody how Leery goes on about her glory days. It probably would be so easy for Wolfram and Hart to tempt her to do their will with promises of restoring her power.”

Wes had to admit Spike raised a very valid point. “What’s the plan then?”

“In our research we’ve found that Wolfram and Hart hope that you will be a part of this Apocalypse too.” Buffy said matter of factly.

The Immortal chuckled, “As shocking as it might seem, the Partners believe you’re highly unstable and would be the most likely to betray Angel. Keep making them think that. They so badly want to bring you into the fold.”

“Angel doesn’t know that we’re here talking to you.” Buffy explained further, “It’s best that everyone thinks that you’re going to the bad side. We need the Partners to trust you so we know what they‘re up to.”

Wes wasn’t sure about this plan. As he learned in the past, it’s never wise to keep Angel in the dark. Also he couldn’t bear to have Angel mistrust him again. It seemed that Angel had forgiven Wes for everything he did to him. Wes thought it would be easier to just let Buffy hear what she wanted to hear but he was going to play by his rules. “Alright, I’ll do it. I’ll pretend Wolfram and Hart has corrupted me. I just want to know how you plan to keep Illyria away from the Partners.”

“Oh, that’s where I come in.” Anya gave a half smile, “I figure I’m an ex-demon, she’s an ex-demon God, I can show her how to be human and keep her occupied so that the Senior Partners don’t get to her.”

Wes actually liked the sound of that. He was refusing to speak to Illyria so it was good someone was stepping in to fill his role. “That’s actually a good idea.”

“Well, of course it is, I thought of it.” Anya said.

“Well I think that’s all we have to discuss for tonight.” Buffy turned to her boyfriend, “I’m tired.”

“It’s probably best to get you back to the hotel” the Immortal said as he and Buffy got up from their seats, “and into bed. Mr. Pryce, It’s been a…” the Immortal extended his hand to Wesley, “pleasure.” Wesley stared at the Immortal’s hand for a second but then reluctantly shook it. The Immortal put his arm snuggly around Buffy as they left the bar.

“I need another drink.” Wesley said to his companions as he got up to go to the bar. Wesley ordered another beer and a shot of whiskey. He drank his shot and took a sip of his beer when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
“You fucking fairy.” Wesley turned around to see Spike glaring angrily at him. 

“Excuse me?” Wes said trying to pretend he didn’t know what Spike was talking about. Spike leaned in closer taking in Wes’ scent. Wes could see from the corner of his eyes that people were giving them strange looks. “I’m the fairy but you’re the one who’s sniffing me?”

Spike backed away a bit, “At least I didn’t give head to the Immortal. Christ Almighty, Percy, you reek of him.” Spike sat down on a bar stool and motioned to the bartender. “I’ll have a Mind Eraser.” 

“You can tell exactly what we did?” Wes asked shocked and a bit disturbed. He knew vampires could pick up other people’s scents, Angel always knew when Wesley had gotten laid, but he didn’t think they could pinpoint exact details.

“I can smell his cock on your breath.” Spike continued, “Son of a bitch. Buffy doesn’t deserve that.”

“Wait how would you know what his cock smells like?” Wes asked not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. He wouldn’t find out anyway since Spike ignored him. “What is it about the Immortal that makes everyone submit to his every whim. If you ask me he’s a bit of a poof….well…obviously.” Wesley sat next to Spike as he went on his tantrum. “He’s got to have a charm or done a spell to make men, women and demons alike to fall madly in love with him.”

“I didn’t fall madly in love with him.” Wes said and then added, “I just wanted to fuck him.”

“He didn’t reciprocate did he?” Spike asked.

“No.” Wes said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

“Bastard.”

The rest of Wesley’s night consisted of drinking and listening to the vampire gripe about the Immortal. His eyes occasionally drifted onto Faith who was once again on the dance floor; she was moving wild and uninhibited just like the way she slays. As the night went on Wesley drank more and more which helped to drown out Spike’s whining. Now if he could only drink enough to drown out the nagging memories of the past


	3. Chapter 3

Wesley always thought the most irritating sound in the world was the buzz of an alarm clock. Especially when it buzzed on a morning after a night of drinking one’s self into oblivion. Wesley drowsily reached over to his right to hit the snooze button on his clock. His head throbbed in pain and the rest of his body wasn’t doing so well either. His neck felt sore and his ass too. Wesley couldn’t remember how he got home. He remembered someone had brought him home but who? As Wesley tried to recall the previous night’s activities, he turned to his left to find Spike sound asleep. 

Suddenly flashes of the going ons of last night raced through his mind. He remembered drinking with Spike and Spike telling Faith that he could take Wesley home. He remembered kissing Spike and he think Spike told him to brush his teeth because he had Immortal breath. Then somehow they were naked and Wesley vaguely remembered the best blow job of his life.

Wesley reached for his neck and was horrified with the next memory that flashed through his mind. He then checked for his pulse. He was relieved to find himself alive. Wesley had done a lot of kinky things in his life but he thought blood play with a vampire probably tops them all.

Wesley looked at the clock and decided he should start getting ready for work. He didn’t want to wake up Spike. He hoped Spike would wake after he left and maybe he wouldn’t mention the debaucherous night they shared. Wesley took an extra ten minutes in the shower to make sure Spike’s scent could not be detected by Angel. When Wesley stepped out of the shower he was happy to find Spike gone. 

Wesley walked into Wolfram and Hart to do a day’s work of pretend evil doing. The first thing on his agenda was to speak to Angel and give him the head’s up on Buffy and her gang’s plan. 

He walked by the receptionist desk where Harmony sat writing on a pad. As he walked by she perked her head up and exclaimed, “Oh, wait! Blondie Be…” Harmony stopped herself realizing Blondie Bear wasn’t around. Wes froze and couldn’t believe Spike was still all over him. “Oh, hi, boss.” Harmony said with a half smile on her face, “I thought you were Sp…someone else.” This she said with a full smile on her face but Wes could tell there was a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

 

Wesley just turned and headed for Angel’s office. He knocked on Angel’s door and “Come in.” was what he heard from the other side. He found Angel looking over what probably was a very important document. “Sorry to bother you, Angel but I have something important to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” Angel waited to hear what Wesley had to say. Wesley realized that maybe divulging the conversation he had with Buffy and the Immortal at Wolfram and Hart wasn’t the best idea. There might be a possibility that the offices are tapped.  
“Actually I can’t tell you now.” Wesley tried to think of a way he could tell Angel.

“You can’t?” Angel started to look impatient as he got up from his desk to put the file away in his file cabinet

“It’s…It’s personal. Maybe you can…come over to my place tonight and we can…talk about it.” 

“Does this have anything to do with Illyria?” Angel turned to look at Wes.

“No, yes, somewhat.” Wes walked over to Angel. “It’s complicated.”

“Oh, okay.” Angel eyed Wes peculiarly. “I can see what I can do. I promised I would see Nina tonight.” Angel sighed, “I took your advice and decided to get over my curse and see if I can maybe have less than perfect happiness with someone.”

“Oh, well I’m…happy for you, Angel…but” Wes was glad to hear Angel’s love life was turning around but there were some more pressing issues to deal with. Wes moved even closer to Angel and spoke in a low and urgent voice “…this is important. I really need you tonight.”

“Oh, okay. I‘ll try to break away early.” Angel stepped away from Wesley and looked at his watch. “Wow, look at the time. I think I have a meeting in a few minutes…with someone…so I’ll talk to you later, Wes.” Wes nodded and turned to leave.


End file.
